Temptation
by RayvnAshes2
Summary: Basically, a collection of drabbles like my story Just Another Day, except M-rated. Solangelo slash, obviously. Don't like, don't read. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

**The first chapter of this was going to be a Neko!Nico thing, but there's already one of those out there and I'll give it a while to be the only one before writing my own. So, instead, here's this.**

**Warnings: slash, anal sex, blowjobs, etc.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So…" Will said deviously, nipping at his boyfriend's neck, earning a delicious moan from the Son of Hades.<p>

"What?" Nico sighed, half in annoyance that Will had apparently decided that now was the time to bring something up, and half turned on. Will had decided that the hickey he'd left last week had faded too much and was working on it again, despite the fact that Nico covered it up anyway.

"You used to have a crush on Percy…" Will murmured, licking gently at the hickey, smiling as he glanced at his work. That would be there a while…

"Seriously?" Nico groaned, now definitely more annoyed than turned on. "It was more hero worship than anything, and he's way too…_Percy_…for me."

"I know you don't like him anymore." Will assured his lover, and honestly he did. "I'm just possessive."

"Whatever." Nico said with a sigh, realizing that Will wasn't going to be going back to what he had been doing anytime soon. So, he flipped them over, and hovered over Will, breathing heavily as he gazed at him with soft eyes. "He's not my type. Like, _at all_. My crush on him faded the moment you demanded I stay in the infirmary for three days."

Will grinned, pleased. He'd had a crush on Nico for years by that point, and it was nice to know that he'd won him over so quickly during one of their first actual conversations. "Good. Now…you like it when I'm _demanding_, do you?"

"Don't get any ideas." Nico said with a roll of his eyes, leaning in and biting at his boyfriend's bottom lip before pulling back teasingly. "It was more that you weren't too afraid of me to demand something that I appreciated."

"I can still use that." Will assured with a laugh, sitting up and meeting his boyfriend's lips again.

Nico smirked into the kiss, stopping Will from reversing their positions again when he tried to do so. "Oh no, not after you brought up Percy, of all things. No, _I'm_ in charge right now."

With that, Nico slid his hand under his boyfriend's shirt, grabbing his nipple before twisting it sharply.

Will moaned, arching up towards his boyfriend, eyes lidded.

"So responsive…" Nico murmured, before reaching to take Will's shirt off. Will sat up a bit to aid him in doing so, kissing him again, but a moment later Nico broke the kiss.

Nico trailed his lips down Will's face and neck, all the way down to his torso, and he bit Will's nipple, earning another needy moan from his boyfriend, whose hands ended up in Nico's hair, encouraging him to continue.

In response, Nico licked the nub gently, pulling away slightly before blowing on the skin, causing Will to shiver both at the cold feeling and being so aroused.

"Please…" Will gasped, eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"Please…what?" Nico pondered, amused as he leaned back towards his boyfriend's face and kissed him on the cheek.

"You know what." Will complained.

"No, I'm sure I don't." Nico said calmly, and if Will's eyes were open he would've been even more turned on at the deviousness in his boyfriend's eyes. The Son of Hades kissed a trail down Will's torso, lower and lower until he was only a couple of inches from the waist of Will's jeans.

"Nico!" Will said with a gasp, biting his lip. "Fine. _Please_ do something. Suck me, fuck me, whatever you want. Just _please_…more!"

"Oh, so that's what you wanted." Nico said, feigning surprise as he deftly unbuttoned his boyfriend's jeans and slipped them off. "You should have just said so."

"Ni-" Will's whine was cut off as Nico yanked down his boxers and gazed at his cock for a moment before dipping down and kissing the head. "_Oh gods!_"

"Nope, just me." Nico corrected, before licking the head, enjoying Will's lustful moan and his hands pulling at his hair. A moment later, he took him into his mouth, inch after inch, teasing the Son of Apollo by going slowly.

Will screamed when Nico pulled his dick out of his mouth before suddenly deep-throating him, and he couldn't stop himself from arching his back when Nico started humming.

A few minutes later, Will was a quivering mess. Nico had been alternating between giving him a blowjob and playing with his ball sack, and it was driving him absolutely insane.

"Nico…_fuck_, Angel, I'm going to-" Will whispered as his body tensed. He cried out in displeasure when his boyfriend immediately pulled away with one last lick.

"Why? Why would you do that?" Will nearly cried, gazing at his boyfriend with a pout.

Nico rolled his eyes at the pout, trying to ignore his own arousal.

"I'm not about to let you come yet, love." Nico whispered in Will's ear, causing the Son of Apollo to whimper. "First…" Nico was cut off by Will, who grabbed his boyfriend and quickly took his pants off, rubbing at his boyfriend's hard on.

"Needy little slut, aren't you?" Nico muttered.

"Only for you, Angel." Will replied, kissing his boyfriend.

Nico smirked, pleased, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath when Will pulled him out of his own boxers, stroking him.

This lasted a few minutes before Nico couldn't take it anymore, and he gently shoved Will back onto the bed, turning him to that he laid on his stomach. Nico removed the rest of his clothing before grabbing a half-empty bottle of lube from his bedside drawer.

He opened the bottle and slicked his fingers, before spreading his boyfriend's ass cheeks and rubbing around his hole, enjoying how it tensed. He kissed Will's lower back as he inserted a finger.

Will gasped at the intrusion, trying to hold back a moan. Nico inserted a second finger, scissoring for a few moments before adding the third finger. By this point, Will was crying out loudly, moaning as he thrust his hips backwards, impaling himself further on his lover's fingers.

Will went to grab onto his cock, but Nico slapped his hand away.

"No, you are going to come without being touched." Nico hissed, taking his fingers out and putting on a condom, adding some more lube. After all, friction burn was painful.

Will whimpered as Nico turned him again, so that he was lying on his back and staring at his boyfriend. Nico leaned forward, connecting their lips in a gentle kiss and Nico guided his cock into Will's hole.

Will shut his eyes in pleasure as he _finally_ felt his boyfriend inside of him. He tried and failed to bite back a moan as Nico jerked forward, sheathing himself completely. Slowly the Son of Hades started thrusting, and Will cried out when he hit his prostate.

Nico smirked, and continued pounding his boyfriend at that angle, enjoying the pleasured cries.

Will's body was glistening with sweat at this point. He was _so_ close, right at the edge, but whenever Nico sensed that he was about to cum he grabbed the base of Will's cock, stopping him.

Nico's eyes were completely dilated as he took in the lovely image that his lover made. It was definitely nice to see just how much pleasure he could give Will…

"Nico!" Will's eyes shot open, staring into his boyfriend's eyes. "Please…oh gods, I can't…" He wasn't able to finish the thought, mouth opening in a silent scream as Nico went even faster, thrust _harder._

"As you wish, Sunshine." Nico murmured, kissing his boyfriend lovingly as he continued his thrusts. Will cried out in relief as Nico removed his hand from the base of his cock, though he still wouldn't touch him or let him touch himself.

He lasted all of thirty seconds before he came, shouting Nico's name as his body arches and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He blacked out for a moment from sheer pleasure.

Nico moaned as his boyfriend convulsed around his cock, before he came. He didn't bother pulling out, but let his boyfriend's hole milk him, still thrusting gently as he rode out his orgasm.

Will's mind came back online when Nico pulled out of him, removing the condom and throwing it in the trash before lying down next to Will and wrapping his arms around him, kissing his cheeks and nose before meeting his lips.

"If that's what happens every time I bring up Percy, remind me to do it more often." Will muttered, holding his boyfriend close.

Nico groaned, debating whether or not to slap his boyfriend upside the head.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


End file.
